The present invention relates to the field of downhole tools. More specifically, the invention relates to a device and method for directing bypass lines through a packer and for releasing a packer using flow through at least one of the bypass lines.
Completion systems require or may require control lines and telemetering lines that may be either electric, hydraulic, or fiber optic. Using the control lines, various tools may be set or unset, gauges and other equipment may be powered, monitored, and controlled, and other actions may be performed using the control lines.
Well completions typically include a casing extending from a surface wellhead to the producing formation, a production tubing located within the casing, and one or more other completion devices. One such completion device is commonly called a packer and is used to block, pack off, and seal the annulus formed between the casing and the production tubing. Placement of one or more packers in this way directs the production fluid into the production tubing. Packers are also used for other purposes, such as during cementing, gravel packing, and during other procedures.
However, the packer presents an obstacle to the control and telemetering lines and the like (commonly referred to herein as xe2x80x9ccontrol linesxe2x80x9d), because the control lines are typically run between the tubing and the casing. Accordingly, there is a need for a bypass through the packer to allow communication of the control lines through the packer.
Often, there is a need for a packer that may be set and, at some later time, released. In some cases, it may be necessary to place multiple, spaced packers in a well in which the packers are all set and subsequently released. Typically, the release of such packers is accomplished by pulling the tubing for release or using other mechanical release devices. However, such release devices may inadvertently release by inadvertent pulls on the tubing. Further, there is also a need for packers that may be set and released a plurality of times.
There remains a need for a packer that may be set and unset using, for example, hydraulic means and that provides communication and protection for control lines through the packer.
The present invention features a hydraulically releasable well packer that has a plurality of bypass passages to allow control lines to pass therethrough. The present invention also provides a release mechanism that is actuated by hydraulic fluid to effect the release of the packer slips and elements. According to another exemplary embodiment, the present invention features a release mechanism that can be reset to allow the repositioning and resetting of the packer in the well with the possibility of subsequent release of the packer.